


One Little Victory

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hotch has a meeting and Spencer is in charge of watching Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely purewhitepage :3.

Spencer still hadn't gotten used to calling Hotch _Aaron_ in the comfort of the man's home, despite the fact that they'd been dating for the better part of three months. So when Hotch answered his phone and that familiar workplace frown crossed his face, Spencer worried his lower lipand wondered if he had a clean pair of underwear in his go bag, or if he was going to have to go home first. So far they'd been keeping their relationship quiet, so it wouldn't do for them to arrive together anyway. 

Jack was playing with toy dinosaurs on the floor, while _Super Hero Squad_ played in the background. Spencer wondered if he should say something consoling to Jack, since he would likely be upset they had to leave, but given how kids _usually_ reacted to him it was probably for the best if he kept quiet. 

Hotch flipped his cell phone closed and knelt down next to Jack, where Spencer was sitting on a nearby couch.

"Spencer, do you mind looking after Jack for a while? Strauss called me in for a late budgetary concern meeting." Hotch didn't sound pleased about it, though Spencer was still a little... surprised that Hotch wanted to leave Jack with him. 

"N-no, of course I don't mind!" Spencer said quickly, standing from the couch. "Not at all, I won't let you down, sir." Spencer was solemn. Hotch's chuckle from the other room made Spencer's knees (heart, brain) melt a little. 

"I know you won't and you can call me Aaron when we're alone," Hotch said, coming out in the middle of pulling his tie on. "To be fair, you _could_ call me Aaron at the office too."

Spencer couldn't imagine that. Only Rossi called him Aaron at the office. He stood still, a little nervous when Hotch kissed him on the cheek goodbye before bending down to place a kiss on the top of Jack's head. 

"Be good for Spencer, okay buddy?" Hotch said and Jack nodded enthusiastically. "I should be home in a few hours," and then Hotch headed out the door, leaving Spencer alone with his son. 

Who the hell would leave him alone with their kid? 

Spencer cleared his throat nervously, and then slid down onto the floor with Jack. 

"Can I... play with your dinosaurs too?" he asked. It wasn't something he'd done as a child, so when Jack agreed, he wasn't entirely sure where to begin with it. But it was alright he wasn't sure, because Jack was a good teacher, and he walked him through making dinosaur noises. 

So Spencer growled and roared, and made little shrieking raptor sounds as they re-enacted the predator/prey nature of, well, nature. After dinosaurs, Jack was hungry, so they stumbled through making pancakes together.

Pancakes because Jack was reasonably certain he could make them, if Spencer helped with the griddle. Jack taught Spencer, "If you put three together it makes a Mickey Mouse head!" 

Of course, it did, and Spencer couldn't help but delight in these simple things Jack was teaching him that he'd missed out when he'd been growing up. 

Pancakes were an acceptable dinner with milk (for Jack) and tea (for Spencer), and though Jack said, "Daddy says we should only eat at the table" Spencer convinced him to eat on the coffee table and they watched old re-runs of _Bill Nye, the Science Guy_ , then raided Hotch's kitchen so they could recreate the experiments that he had done. 

"Do you know how to play superheroes?" Jack asked and Spencer shrugged. 

"I always let Daddy be Captain America! And I'm Bucky. But you can be Iron Man. You're really smart, I bet you could build a battle suit!" Jack explained. 

Spencer bet he could too.

But instead, he put on a pair of ill-fitting Iron Man knit gloves that had embossed repulsor ports and made laser sounds while they battled the bad guys. (Who, in this case, were a row of army men and dinosaurs that Jack had gathered up.) 

They were in the middle of planning their final assault, hiding behind the overturned coffee table and a pillow fort set up by the couch, when Hotch arrived back home. 

"The day is surely saved, Cap is here!" Spencer said enthusiastically, and Hotch glanced at his watch. 

"Alright, but after this mission, it's past Bucky's bed time," Hotch set his briefcase and keys down and didn't bother to change out of his suit as he huddled down with the two of them behind the coffee table. 

"I hate when the industrial military complex starts breeding dinosaurs," Hotch said in a stage whisper to Spencer. Spencer snorted a little, shaking his head. 

After the enemy had been vanquished, Jack was still too hyper from the pancakes, but they got him calmed down enough to sit in front of the television and watch _Mulan_. Spencer was trying not to notice Hotch humming- sometimes singing- along. 

All in all, though, it'd been a great night. Hotch put Jack to bed and rejoined Spencer on the couch. 

"Thanks for watching him for me," Hotch said, patting Spencer's knee, and then squeezing lightly. Spencer nodded and smiled. 

"I should probably be heading home to bed myself; apparently Iron Man has a bed time too." Spencer grinned and Hotch- well, did not move his hand. 

"Why don't you stay the night? I'll make you breakfast," Hotch smiled fondly at him and Spencer gave a little chuckle.

"Alright, well, as long as it isn't pancakes."


End file.
